Sherman and Mr Peabody
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman switch bodies and must find a way to switch back. Along the way, they begin to walk a mile in each other's shoes. In another story, George must rescue Tooki Tooki Bird from Tiger and Weevil when they capture him.
1. Sherman and Mr Peabody

**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, it looks like it's time for another adventure featuring Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody today! It's going to be pretty hilarious seeing what they are going to get into today!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Mr. Peabody's basement laboratory, where we see Mr. Peabody and Sherman working on some sort of strange contraption.

"Oh boy Mr. Peabody, we are almost done with our new weather vane." Sherman said excitedly.

"Indeed my dear boy, and it was quite creative of you to put us on the vane as well." Peabody added as he pointed to shapes of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Sherman, and himself.

"Yeah, roosters are overdone." Sherman nodded. "Plus, it's not every day you see a boy, a dog, moose, and squirrel on the top of a roof."

"A very colorful remark, Sherman." Peabody deadpanned. "Now come on my boy, we have a new accessory to put up on the roof."

Mr. Peabody and Sherman climbed up to the roof to install the weather vane.

"Gee Mr. Peabody, sure gray and cloudy today." Sherman said as he looked up at the sky.

"Then we'd better put this vane on the roof fast." Mr. Peabody said as he took out a screw driver.

While Mr. Peabody and Sherman began installing the weather vane, rain started pouring down from the sky. Eventually, they were one step closer to finishing the installation.

"Okay Sherman, time to screw in this one last bolt and we will be done." said Peabody. "Hold it down while I screw in the bolts."

"Sure thing, Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled.

While Mr. Peabody screwed in the last bolt and Sherman held the weather vane, lightning struck the Mr. Peabody and Sherman, causing some sort of freaky reaction somehow caused by the two of them touching their respective shapes on the weather vanes, and the duo were blasted off of the roof and landed right in the backyard.

Just then, Rocky and Bullwinkle came running out of the house to see their friends.

"Hokey smokes!" Rocky exclaimed. "Mr. Peabody! Sherman! Are you guys okay? Come on Bullwinkle, let's get them inside."

"Right behind ya, Rock!" Bullwinkle nodded.

The moose and squirrel picked up their two friends and put them inside.

"That's the last time we let them put up a weather vane in this type of weather." Bullwinkle remarked.

"When did we ever do that?" asked Rocky.

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody and Sherman started to come to.

"Hokey smokes! Mr. Peabody! Sherman! Are you okay?" asked Rocky.

"Huh? What happened? I feel so weird..." Sherman groaned in Mr. Peabody's voice.

"Wow Sherman, you sure do a good impression of Mr. Peabody." said Bullwinkle. "Have you been taking ventriloquist lessons?"

"No Uncle Bullwinkle, I don't think I have." Mr. Peabody said in Sherman's voice. "What's a ventriloquist anyways?"

"Jumpin G Horsefat! Mr. Peabody, have you been taking ventriloquist lessons, too?" asked Bullwinkle.

"I am many things Bullwinkle, but a ventriloquist is not one of them." Sherman once again said in Mr. Peabody's voice, then looked at his hands. "Einstein's ghost! What happened to my hands? I look like a hairless pug!"

"I think you may want to take a look in this mirror, boys." Rocky handed them a mirror.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman looked at their reflections. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What happened to me? I'm Mr. Peabody!" Mr. Peabody said in Sherman's voice.

"And I'm human!" Sherman said in Mr. Peabody's voice.

"That's what we're wondering." said Rocky.

Mr. Peabody thought for a moment. "Now this is just a theory on my part, but by my calculations, when Sherman and I were holding the weather vane and the lighting struck, it must've switched our bodies."

"So I'm really an adult now?" Sherman looked at himself in Mr. Peabody's body. "Golly, that's pretty fantastic!"

"Maybe, but I don't want to be a child." said Mr. Peabody. "We must figure out a way to change back."

"But Mr. Peabody, I have school tomorrow." said Sherman. "I have to give out my report on weather change."

"No worries, Sherman." said Peabody. "I happen to know a ton about the weather. I will go in your place while you and your uncles try to find a way to fix this."

"But Mr. Peabody, aren't you speaking at the Frostbite Falls Science Convention tomorrow?" Rocky pointed out.

"Oh dear." Peabody's eyes shrunk.

* * *

The very next day, our heroes walked Mr. Peabody (in Sherman's body) to Sherman's school.

"Okay Mr. Peabody, time for you to go to school." said Sherman. "You want me to tell you how to act?"

"No need, dear boy." Peabody shook his head. "I am the most brilliant dog in the world. I'm sure I know how to act in school."

"Okay Mr. Peabody." said Sherman. "See you after school."

"You think they're gonna make it in each other's lives?" Bullwinkle asked Rocky.

"Not a chance." Rocky shook his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Will Mr. Peabody and Sherman ever get their old bodies back? Or will Sherman be wagging his tail for the rest of his life? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "A Dog-Boy and his Boy-Dog" or "Sherman Grows Up!" **


	2. Tooki Tooki Taken!

George is one of the the strongest men in the jungle, always willing and protecting all the creatures from any possible danger. He has the keenest of sight and always knows when it is his time to rescue a plant or a defenseless animal in trouble, courtesy of his friend, the Tooki Tooki Bird.

"Tooki Tooki! Tooki Tooki!" the Tooki Tooki Bird squawked.

"What? Animal in trouble? No worry, me save it!" George proclaimed as he swung on a vine. "AAAAHHHHH!"

George then landed right near a defenseless baby leopard and saved him from falling into a puddle of quicksand.

"You safe now, little cub." George told the cub. "Nothing can hurt you no-"

All of a sudden, George then slammed his face into a tree, dropping the cub onto the ground. Luckily, cats always land on their feet and the cub went back to his mother.

* * *

Anyways, Tooki Tooki is vital to George's jungle protector job, but also, one of the rarest birds in the known universe. Collectors would pay a fortune for him, so greedy hunters search all over the world just to get one glance, especially the likes of Tiger and Weevil.

"Weevil, do you know how much that Tooki Tooki Bird is worth?" Tiger asked Weevil.

"Let's see..." Tiger looked at his fingers. "One, two, three, four, five, six...that be a lot of money."

"Exactly!" Tiger snapped his fingers. "And it appears that George of the Jungle has one of those birds. Millionaires would pay a fortune for one of those things!"

"I sure wonder where we can get one of those birds?" Weevil wondered.

"George, you dolt!" Tiger bonked Weevil on the head. "We are going to steal George's tooki tooki bird!"

"Arrrgh, that be a mighty clever idea." said Weevil. "But how do we do that?"

"It's quite simple, we just use this!" Tiger showed Weevil a CD of bird mating calls.

Tiger put the CD into a boombox and started to play some sort of screechy noise into the jungle.

"Aaarrgghh, that is the worst shanty I've ever heard!" Weevil put his fingers in his ears.

"I know, but it's the mating call of the Tooki Tooki and any one of them can hear it from a ten mile radius." said Tiger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some earmuffs to put on."

As soon as Tiger put on the earmuffs, the mating call started spreading all over the jungle, much to the dismay of all of it's inhabitants, except for one certain pink little bird.

"Ooh woo! Tooki Tooki!" the Tooki Tooki squawked and started following the romantic sound.

Tooki Tooki followed the source of the sound over to Tiger and Weevil's shack. He used some breath spray, ready to see his mate-to-be. He then saw a female Tooki Tooki with a dress on it.

"Squawk!" Tooki's eyes turned to hearts.

He flew right towards the female Tooki and started kissing it, only to get trapped in a bird cage.

"Aha! That be the catch of the day!" Weevil laughed.

"RAAARRRR!" Tooki shook the cage, trying to get out.

"You can try to escape, birdy, but you're trapped!" Tiger grinned evilly. "Weevil! Get Mr. Snobbington on the phone! I've got some deals to make!"

* * *

Meanwhile, over at George's treehouse, our muscular jungle man had been reading the paper on his couch while his lovely wife, Ursula was cooking some food.

"George, have you noticed something odd about today?" She asked him.

"That you making pasta again, fella?" asked George.

"No, I mean, you haven't received any messages or distress calls today." Ursula clarified. "Usually, there are tons of animals out there who need your help every day, but you've only had one distress call today."

"Maybe Tooki Tooki sick or something?" George shrugged. "Me just read about strange disease called, Bird Flu. He might have it."

All of a sudden, Ape came bursting in the house.

"George! George! It's an emergency!" Ape panicked.

"Not now, Ape, George busy reading." George said as he looked at his paper.

"But George, it's about Tooki Tooki!" Ape tried to explain.

"Yes, me wondering where he is, too." George ignored Ape. "Maybe he went migrating or something."

"No George, I mean, I just heard that he has been stolen by Tiger and Weevil, those two notorious game hunters." Ape said. "We must save him!"

"How do you know that, Ape?" asked George.

"Because, news travels fast in the bird kingdom." Ape explained. "They are quite a gossipy species."

"That true." George nodded. "Well, there is no time to waste. We must race to rescue George's friend!"

"Right-o!" Ape gave a thumbs up.

George and Ape grabbed onto their vines and swung to save Tooki Tooki.

"And I suppose this pasta will have to be eaten by myself." Ursula deadpanned.

* * *

Over at Tiger and Weevil's lair, they were holding the Tooki Tooki captive inside of a cage. The two fiends were on the phone with an independent millionaire.

"That's right, Mr. Richington!" said Weevil. "We have an ultra rare Tooki Tooki Bird in our lair. Now let us confirm your fax number. Tiger! Type in the fax number!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Tiger saluted as he dialed the fax number and faxed the picture of Tooki Tooki to Mr. Richington. "And that be on it's way!"

In no time at all, Richington received the fax and was on his way to Tiger and Weevil's cabin.

"Thank you for calling, sir." Weevil calmly hung up the phone and turned to Tiger. "He will pay us ANYTHING WE WANT!"

"Arrrgh! That be so much booty!" Tiger added.

While the hunters were cheering for their victory, our heroes, George and Ape had been watching them from outside the window.

"George, we have to find a way to save Tooki before that buyer gets here." Ape whispered to George.

"Let's just march in and take him." said George.

"No George, we need an intuitive insight on how to retrieve our aviary friend." Ape proclaimed.

"What?" George rubbed his head.

"We need a brilliant plan to save Tooki." Ape clarified. "Now here's the plan..."

* * *

Eventually, the duo was ready to put their plan into action with George carrying a briefcase and

"Okay George, are you ready?" Ape asked him.

"Me not sure." George scratched himself. "This suit making me feel itchy and stiff."

"Trust me, it will be all worth it!" Ape gave a thumbs up.

Ape rang the doorbell and quickly zipped to the cabin window. As soon as he left, Tiger and Weevil came to the door.

"Arrggh, can we help ye, sir?" asked Weevil.

"Uh yes..." George read a note card. "You...gentlemen want to improve poaching game? Well...me have revo...revo...revolutionary product that can help you. Me think you might need it..."

"Of course we do!" Tiger nodded. "We just scored ourselves a rare bird!"

While George was distracting the poachers with his products, Ape opened up the window and managed to swap Tooki with something else.

"...now this one would work well against Chilean spider monkeys." George showed them a mannequin arm.

"Arrrgh, me see." Tiger nodded.

"Psst." Ape whispered from behind a bush. "George, time to go! I've got Tooki!"

"Not now, me with customer." George whispered back, then went back to selling. "Now this one-"

Ape's arm then emerged from the bush and grabbed George.

"Wait! Does this come in puce?" asked Weevil.

* * *

Later that day, the rich guy came over to Tiger and Weevil's cabin to get Tooki Tooki.

"Alright boys, now where is that Tooki Tooki?" asked Mr. Richington.

"Right here, sir." said Weevil. "Now, hows about that cash ya promised? Preferably a price with several zeroes."

"Not so fast, bub!" said Mr. Richington. "Lemme see that bird, first."

"A bargaining man, I like that!" Tiger rubbed his chin. "Okay, here is the bird. Weevil, bring in our catch of the day!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Weevil saluted as he brought the cage with the tarp over it. "Here it is!"

The two poachers then unveiled the tarp, only to reveal that the fake female bird was there instead of the real Tooki Tooki.

"What the?" They looked at the fake bird.

"What is this?" Richington demanded. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no, no!" Tiger pleaded. "I swear, there was a real Tooki Tooki in there!"

"Aye, some lubber must've took it!" Weevil added.

"I do not like being lied to!" Mr. Richington growled. "Aubrey! Max!"

Richington snapped his fingers and out came two mooks, ready to pummel on the two hunters.

"Aw nuts." They gulped as the mooks cracked their knuckles and well, the rest as they say is history.

* * *

George and Ape went back to George's treehouse with Tooki.

"Well Tooki, we save you." said George.

"Tooki Tooki!" Tooki squawked.

"And I hope you've learned your lesson." Ape said.

"George know he has, Ape." said George. "Stay away from romance and women at all costs. It just a trap."

"George!" Ursula glared at her husband.

"Just kidding." George chuckled.

**THE END! **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sure hope you really liked this, because now it's time to go back to see if Mr. Peabody and Sherman can get their bodies back! **


End file.
